


It’s not as if I have a heart to break (What’s a little more bitterness in the world?)

by orphan_account



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Non canon Gay character, Obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, fins to feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They overestimate her hatred and underestimate her love and humanity.(this is a story about gay depressed ursula written in a *dare i say* poetic format? It’s pretty short but i hope you enjoy)She never knew love, she could never know love, all she knew was obsession. She didn’t want this to happen but it had to happen anyway.
Relationships: Ariel/Ursula (One Sided)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	It’s not as if I have a heart to break (What’s a little more bitterness in the world?)

**Author's Note:**

> So i haven't seen the little mermaid in years and i haven't read the original story in a while so this is purely from my own twisted brain. I hope you enjoy 💗and please leave a comment I’m a fairly new writer and this is one of my first “stories” (although it counts as more of a drabble)
> 
> Also in case it wasn’t clear this is from the POV of Ursula
> 
> ________________

She wouldn’t do it, this foolish little girl, paradigm of childlike innocent curiosity, full of love I could never have, she could never, never make that choice, that foolish choice-

It’s done.

I can’t take it back.

Why should I want to take it back? She, born into twisted love and a conch shell full of happiness, she whose troubles amount to naught but the curiosity of a caged child.

I hope the sun scalds her and her prince scorns her and the sand beneath her fins-turned-foolish-feet burns. 

What that she could stay, here with me, use the darkness as a blanket, trade that cage of a castle for the home of my care. 

What that she could give up everything she was ever taught, ever told, reject the falsified love they don’t hold for her.

I hold for her.

I would have held it all for her, until the end.

Steal THEIR voice instead.

Seize their soul, hold their mirage of a family, erase the imitations of life from her mind. 

That’s all it is.

Imitations of life, small and blurry and fake and the limited range of love she has held is what she thinks is the highest heights of possibility. 

If I had a heart it would break.

But what’s a little more bitterness in me, in the world.

It’s not as if I have a heart to break.


End file.
